Fists
by Lobke
Summary: You ruined my date," she pointed out, her voice acid. Kat/Patrick. Oneshot.


**Summary: **"You ruined my date," she pointed out, her voice acid. Kat/Patrick. Oneshot.  
**Note:** Just a simple drabble, after a spoiler picture from episode 1.17 Just One Kiss. Nothing special, just something I had to get out of my head.  
I obviously should warn you, it contains spoilers for episode 1.17.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, otherwise I would hunt down and kill all those sons of bitches that work at ABCfamily and dare to cancel this show.

* * *

**Fists**

Kat Stratford was not the girl who was turned on by that bad boy crap. She did not care for bitching motorcycles or rumours that claimed he ate human flesh. He could get suspended all he wanted; she would not feel any different.

And yet she could not deny the adrenaline that was rushing through her body as she watched a certain man boy smash her 'date' into a row of lockers.

It didn't take long for William Blankenship to get the hell out, after he had survived some severe punches. Making a weird move, to startle the both of them and taking that opportunity to make a run for it.

Eyes wide, shoulders tense, Kat turned to the fierce look on the bad boy's face. He was breathing heavily, looking after the place Blank had disappeared.

"Patrick," she breathed, completely stunned.

He only then seemed to realise she was still beside him.

With his fists still clenched and, in all honestly, looking more scary than she'd ever seen him, he turned to her.

"You just…" she was lost for words, and even through his anger, he seemed somewhat surprised.

For a moment they just stood there, staring at each other, both in a rigged position. Then, without a word, he turned and stalked down the hall.

For the second time in less than ten minutes Kat couldn't directly grasp what it was that had just happened. When she finally did came to her senses, he had turned around the corner and out of her sight.

She wouldn't have been Kat if she would've let him go, and so she started to move as quickly as she can, following the invisibly path he had laid out for her.

It wasn't until the parking lot that she spotted him again. Shaking vividly as he kicked against a brick wall he passed.

She called out for him.

He ignored her, continued walking to his motorcycle. He was standing right beside it when she finally caught up with him.

"What the hell?!" she hissed, burning him with her eyes. "What was that in there?"

He just shrugged, bending over his ride.

She would not have that and smacked him on his arm. He turned so fast that she had to blink twice until she could see him standing close to her, completely straightened up. His look would've been terrifying, if she wouldn't have been so pissed herself.

"You can not just do that," she spat.

"Do what?" he rumbled in his deep voice.

"Kick the hell out of William and then just walk off."

"_Please_," he sneered, "don't act like it wasn't welcome."

"You ruined my date," she pointed out, her voice acid.

He was silent for a short second, looked at her, opening his mouth a few times before closing them again. He then said, in a voice darker she had ever heard come out of his mouth: "You said _no_."

"I perfectly capable to take care of that myself."

"He was crossing the line." His voice was barely more than a whisper and yet it feared her more then when he yelled at her.

"I am _not _some damsel in distress."

He shook his head in disbelieve. "You are so… _twisted_."

"Me?" Her tone matched his, as she raised her eyebrows.

He sighed deeply, as if she was missing a huge point here. "I do _not_, nor will I ever, think _you_ are a damsel in distress."

She was silent again. It was as if tonight events had broken down her kung fu skilled tongue, and she did not like it one bit. Just like she didn't like the fact that he had said exactly the thing that could've eased her anger a bit. Now she wasn't able to look at him like she wanted him to go up in flames or something, now she could only look at him with a hint of curiosity in her eyes.

"Look, Kat," he said, suddenly sincere. "I did not only save _your_ ass tonight, OK?"

It took her some time to take that in. So now her pride walked hand in hand with his? When the did _that _happen? Certainly not when he had made perfectly clear that she was free to date whoever she wanted.

"Plus, I've been wanting to wipe that grin of his face ever since I heard his accent." A timid smirk broke through his face.

"Sure you did," she just mumbled, a frown crossing her forehead.


End file.
